


A Little Death Sure Beats a Big One

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Sharing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: This story takes places after chapter 17 of "The Song Remains The Same" and contains slight spoilers for it. However it can still be read and hopefully enjoyed without having to be familiar with that story.After having his spirit pulled back and accidentally stuck in Ethan's body, Aiden is slowly adjusting to sharing a body with his twin brother. The only problem? Everything for Aiden is extra sensitive, and he needs some relief...





	A Little Death Sure Beats a Big One

            Aiden stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was still so strange to see Ethan’s face looking back at him. Well really it was strange to be seeing any face at all. Ever since he’d been brought back every day felt like a small miracle to Aiden. He could still remember the feeling of the Oni’s blade sliding into his chest. Laying there in Ethan’s arms… then nothing. At least until whatever strange ritual Lydia had accidentally enacted pulled him back. Only no one had meant for Aiden’s spirit to stay, least of all him. But now here he was, stuck in his brother’s body, and sharing it with Ethan for a strange second lease on life.

            It was a bit of a toss up whether the whole thing was weirder for Aiden or everyone else. Jackson seemed to be handling it well enough Aiden guessed, but Stiles, Lydia, and some of the other older members of the McCall pack were still awkward around him. Most important though was Ethan. When Aiden was in the driver’s seat he couldn’t directly communicate with Ethan, his brother was more of a silent presence at the back of his mind, but sharing a body did come with the added benefit of being able to share memories. Ethan’s memories were able to fill Aiden in on most of what he’d missed while being dead, and when they switched either of them could figure out what the other had been up to. Ethan and Aiden had taken to writing each other notes on Ethan’s phone too- Aiden still hadn’t gotten a new one since he’d come back, there hadn’t seemed much point- letting them talk to each other even it was a little indirect. Ethan was perfectly happy sharing his body with Aiden until Lydia and the pack’s brain trust came up with another solution. Having Aiden back was the most important thing for Ethan, even if the how was a little inconvenient for him at the moment.

            Aiden sighed and turned away from the hotel dresser. Jackson was out with Lydia and Isaac. He’d tried to talk Aiden into coming along, but Aiden had begged off, claiming he just wanted a little time by himself. And truthfully Aiden wanted to give Jackson a little time away from Aiden too. As good as Jackson had been about rolling with Aiden’s sudden appearance so far, Aiden knew it couldn’t be easy. Which was part of the reason Aiden was feeling a little guilty…

            Ever since he’d come back all of Aiden’s sense felt like they’d been turned up to eleven. He was sure part of that was just having werewolf senses again- he’d almost forgotten how much he could hear and smell- but it was more than just that. Aiden’s other senses were more responsive too. Food tasted richer than he remembered, and even the most mundane sights seemed to have a magical quality to them. All of that Aiden could have handled. He was fairly sure the effect would wear off with a little time, and in the short term he could just enjoy. No the problem came from Aiden’s enhanced sense of touch.

            Aiden’s whole body-well Ethan’s body really- felt like it was on fire. It was like every one of his nerves was working overtime. Even something as innocuous as brushing his teeth would send waves of feeling flooding into Aiden. The little flashes of pain here and there weren’t a big deal, Aiden knew he wasn’t really hurt and if he were werewolf healing would take care of it. The bigger issue was pleasure. A gesture as small as Jackson patting his back could send waves of it rushing through him. Aiden had never really understood the term “touch starved” until now. It had already led to more than one awkward erection from Aiden. His only solace was that so far no one else had seemed to notice. And while Aiden was keen for things to just be back to normal, his body had yet to get there. Aiden had tried asking Ethan, as covertly as he could, if it was the same for him, but all the extra sensitivity appeared to come only from Aiden.

            _Lucky me._ Aiden snorted. He just needed to get this out of his system. Burn off some excess feeling so things would start balancing out again. Were Aiden in his own body he knew how he would handle it. But Jackson had put his foot down on the idea of Aiden sleeping with, or even flirting with random woman while he was in control of Ethan’s body-at least until Aiden had talked it over with Ethan. And Aiden understood that, but the idea of actually broaching that subject with Ethan had been more awkward than Aiden imagined. Aiden was no prude, and certainly Ethan and Aiden knew more about each other’s sex lives than the average siblings- they had spent years sharing a mind when they merged as Alphas after all- but something about it being _Ethan’s_ body made it different. Ethan had left Aiden a cryptic note basically giving him the green light, but Aiden knew Ethan would never want to use his body that way, so Aiden felt weird about doing it himself.

            Yesterday morning Aiden had woken up hard and desperate, practically aching for some relief, and briefly considered asking Jackson for a hand. He reasoned it wouldn’t have been that weird-at least for Jackson. After all from the memories he saw when they switched Aiden knew Jackson and his brother had maintained a healthy sex life so far, even with Aiden being around (though Jackson had taken Aiden’s request of making sure they cleaned everything up before Aiden took control back to heart thank God). Still in the end it was just too weird for Aiden. While the body might have been the same, Aiden wasn’t Ethan, and putting Jackson in that position wouldn’t have been fair to him. Which is why Aiden had jumped at the chance to finally be alone for a little while. Aiden knew Jackson and the others meant well, but their constant hovering was keeping him on edge- in more ways than one.

            Aiden double-checked the hotel room door was secure, the do not disturb sign safely in place. Then he climbed up onto the bed. Aiden pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the ground. His eyes caught for a second on the mirror at the base of the bed, mounted over a heavy set of drawers. To Aiden it looked just like his brother Ethan was sitting on the bed shirtless. Aiden reached a hand up tentatively and touched his chest, watching as the reflection of Ethan copied the movement. Aiden shivered and closed his eyes. He leaned back on the bed, stretching out over its massive surface.

            Without opening his eyes Aiden fumbled with the clasp of his jeans. He lifted his hips, yanking his jeans and boxers off together with one firm tug. Aiden kicked them off the bed and sighed. He was already hard- it seemed like that was almost his default state these last few days- and just getting out of his pants was giving him some much needed relief. Aiden spit into his hand, not wanting to take the time or effort to find any other lube. He reached down tentatively, taking his cock-really Ethan’s part of his mind insisted on reminding him- into his hand for the first time. Aiden hissed in pleasure. For something he must have done well over a hundred times before, there was a strange newness to touching himself like this. Aiden was almost reminded of when he first learning to masturbate. Everything felt more sensitive and pleasurable than he remembered.

            It was almost like when your arm or foot would asleep. When the blood started flowing again the tingling would start, like so many small pins and needles poking you. Only this wasn’t painful. As Aiden slowly stroked his cock huge waves of pleasure were flooding through him instead. Aiden gasped a little, and ran his thumb up over the thick flared head, collecting the beads of precum he could feel building there. Even this seemed different. Ethan and Aiden were virtually identical as twins, but Ethan’s cock still felt new and different in Aiden’s hand. It was like a journey of discovery as Aiden slowly worked himself over, finding all the best and most sensitive spots on the cock he was now sharing with Ethan. Some of them wound up being the same as on his own cock, the one Aiden had spent years familiarizing himself with, but here and there Aiden would find something new. A bundle of nerves just under the crown ridge of the cock head he didn’t have, a vein on the side that was in a different spot.

            At the back of his mind Aiden could feel Ethan starting to stir. Ethan always seemed to be more aware of Aiden when Ethan wasn’t in control, than Aiden was when Ethan had the reins. It wasn’t anything fully conscious, just a part of Ethan’s mind responding to the echoes of pleasure he was probably feeling. Aiden couldn’t help but smile. As weird as it might be to feel his brother with him while Aiden was jerking himself off, Aiden still loved it. After being separated from Ethan for so long, feeling a solid connection with him again was wonderful. A part of Aiden found it pretty funny too, if he was being honest. For years when they were Alphas and still capable of merging Ethan had been able to feel Aiden’s pain. Neither of them had been able to figure out why exactly, and Deucalion had only offered some vague idea about their ability to merge when they asked. It hadn’t affected their ability to fight, and if anything was just another useful tool Deucalion could file away and possibly use someday, so he hadn’t really seemed to care. The end result was just the two of them getting used to it. Despite only being a few minutes older Ethan had always played at being Aiden’s protector, calling him out on stupid or reckless behavior, and it only got worse once he was able to feel any injuries Aiden might get. So Aiden found the idea of Ethan experiencing some of his pleasure now almost poetic.

            As strange as it might otherwise have been, Aiden leaned into, using both his hands to fondle his shared cock. One would tease the massive head while the other stroked the shaft. If Ethan got a little bonus out of Aiden borrowing his body to get off, than Aiden was going to do his damn best to make sure it was good for both of them. Even if Ethan was none the wiser when he regained control, Aiden felt like he owed his twin that much at least.

            Aiden groaned and bucked his hips up. He was getting close. He was starting to shake a little, so much so it almost seemed like the bed itself was moving. Aiden sped up his hands, pumping his hips in time to meet them. He could hear the rapid squelching of wet flesh but didn’t dare open his eyes just yet. He was almost there… When Aiden finally exploded he saw stars. Lights flashed behind his eyelids as he kept furiously jerking his cock, riding out his long over due orgasm for as long as he could. Aiden could feel the jets of cum land across his abs and stomach. It was less than he was expecting honestly, but than again Ethan had been getting off regularly with Jackson even if Aiden hadn’t. Aiden sighed happily and finally opened his eyes.

            He gasped. Aiden hadn’t imagined it. The bed _was_ moving, though it seemed to be slowing down now. And above Aiden the hotel room’s ceiling lights were flickering on and off rapidly. Aiden lifted his head off the bed just enough to look at the light switch- it was firmly in the off position. As Aiden slowly caught his breath things seemed to return to normal. The bed stopped moving, the lights flickered on and off a few more times before finally winking out. Aiden had no idea what might have caused it all. It seemed to almost be tied to Aiden, but he couldn’t see how. Aiden’s eyes finally landed on his spent cock, laying back against his stomach in a slowly drying pool of cum. Aiden grinned. Well rule one of science was trying to replicate results right? Aiden flopped back against the bed, and settled in for what was promising to be a _very_ interesting morning…


End file.
